


this isn't supposed to happen

by redpanda19 (qunnyv19)



Category: Twogether (TV Program)
Genre: Alternative Canon, Behind the scene, Ficlet, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/redpanda19
Summary: Lee Seung-Gi and the dream that made him wonder. Jasper Liu and his desire. Then, they try; this isn't supposed to happen. — Jasper/Seung-Gi
Relationships: Jasper Liu/Lee Seung-Gi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	this isn't supposed to happen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this isn't supposed to happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211890) by [qunnyv19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19). 



> Disclaimer:  
> Twogether is a 2020 travel documentary created by Cho Hyo-jin, Chang Hyuk-jae, Go Min-seok. The project released by Netflix.  
> I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.
> 
> Characters:  
> Jasper Liu, Lee Seung-Gi
> 
> Warning:  
> Oneshot, Alternative Canon/Behind the Scene. I love these two very much and their chemistry is on point!  
> (sorry for my broken English. this fic is translated from Indonesian fanfiction with the same title)  
> Enjoy.

"Seung Gi-ssi."

The room lights were turned off, only one table lamp was left on the nightstand. Even Jasper already wore his silk pajama. They are ready to sleep for their next trip to Bangkok.

But—

Jasper focused his attention on the figure of Lee Seung Gi who had slept soundly with a loud snore, exactly like last night.

Actually, today Jasper has done a lot more. No, no. It could even be counted when they went to Prambanan Temple the day before. Jasper was the one who ran back and forth to take photos of the answers, while Lee Seung Gi failed to spin the top until three attempts.

Jasper also dived to get fish today—even though he didn't get the fish—and he also drew on the sand while Seung Gi was on top, paragliding, enjoying the view, and not feeling tired as Jasper running back and forth (again).

But—

Seeing their happiness, no, seeing the happiness of Seung Gi who managed to get a clue to meet their fan house is something else. As if they were worth the things that made him really tired today.

Jasper was surprised he really wasn't sleepy.

He took a deep breath, then turned around, looking away from Lee Seung Gi who was still asleep.

His hand has reached into the ear buds when something is holding back his movements. Jasper raised his eyebrows then turned his head to find Seung Gi, who was already awake and holding Jasper.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Lee Seung Gi cleared his throat. "You can't sleep because I snored too loud, aren’t you?"

"Oh, no, no," Jasper said, laughing with a faint smile. "No problem. I understand because you're so tired."

"Yi-hao, you should be more tired today."

Jasper still smiled; Lee Seung Gi could see the man's dimples printed clearly on his face.

"It is okay. You should go back to sleep. Didn't you already have a good sleep? Why did you wake up again?"

Lee Seung Gi blinked—

"Ah, that."

He now sat on his bed.

Did he have to tell his dream just now?

He shook his head vigorously.

When he closed his eyes, he and Jasper did a yoga session just like their last mission. Like a replay of a scene that happened because Lee Seung Gi remembers what happened in the dream was exactly like what was experienced in the real world.

The difference is, when they make a pose—what is it called? Superman? Seung Gi forgot—which required Jasper on top and Seung Gi below to hold Jasper's body, Jasper didn’t do as the instructor told him; instead, Jasper leaned his head down and kissed Seung Gi's lips gently.

No, he would not describe the dream to Jasper. He is still sane. _Especially_ Jasper.

"Seung Gi-ssi."

Jasper straightened his body and changed his position to sit. "What are you thinking about? You look restless."

"There is no—"

"Or are you having nightmares?"

That can't be categorized as a nightmare, Seung Gi said, but only in his head.

Before Seung Gi answered, he felt another body in his bed. Jasper looked at Seung Gi deeply.

"If you really can't tell me, it's fine. At least I want you to fall back asleep. Tomorrow will definitely be tiring again like this."

Why is Jasper Liu so nice?

"Yi-hao, you have to say that to yourself."

Lee Seung Gi used his hands and ruffled his hair. He can't possibly describe the contents of his dream explicitly, right?

Seung Gi's hand felt warmth then.

Seung Gi turned his head.

Jasper held his hand gently, almost invisible if he only glanced at it. But Seung Gi can feel it clearly.

"Okay, I'll try. But you also have to sleep. "

"Hmm."

When Seung Gi wanted to lie down, Jasper let go of his hand.

Jasper was getting ready to return to his bed opposite to Seung Gi, but Seung Gi reached for Jasper’s hand.

"Actually, can you stay here?"

Jasper turned his head.

"And sleep next to you?" Jasper responded with a pair of questioning eyes.

For a moment, Seung Gi wanted to take back his words and felt embarrassed. Is he a child that want to be accompanied when he sleeps? Why did he ask Jasper to go back to his bed?

Seung Gi nodded; his head moves faster than his mouth that wants to refuse.

Jasper didn't turn down Seung Gi's request. The man walked slowly toward Seung Gi's bed, and Seung Gi shifted his body to the corner of the bed.

"If you have any objections—" Seung Gi swallowed, "—it's okay, you can sleep in your bed. Sorry if I asked you something weird. "

"No, it's okay."

Jasper lay down next to Seung Gi and they faced each other.

Jasper's breath caught.

They have faced each other so many times since their adventures in Indonesia. They have touched each other many times; holding hands and hugging in front of the camera. But to see Seung Gi this close to the minimum light—

Before Jasper could even process all of his vision into the brain, a gentle kiss touched his lips.

It might only last less than two seconds because Seung Gi immediately retreated and his ears turned red.

"I—" Seung Gi blinked. "I don’t know. It happened in a dream, you kissed me, and I wondered how it felt. So—" _Oh God_ , just drown him on the beach," —this isn’t supposed to happen. I'm sorry."

Jasper's thumb stroked Seung Gi's cheek; he didn't reply to Seung Gi's words at all. At that moment, he approached Seung Gi’s face, felt their breath together, and kissed Seung Gi calmly.

Seung Gi closed his eyes.

Oh.

Like this.

Why is it delights him?

Like a pleasure?

They don’t know who started it first, but both of their mouths have opened and explored their respective partners. Jasper's soft tongue brushed the corner of Seung Gi's lips, and Seung Gi used his tongue to infiltrate deeper into Jasper's oral cavity.

Why does this make his heart beat faster, and it’s different when he was shooting?

He kisses often. He bet, Jasper kisses often too. They are actors, and there are some scenes that require them to kiss the other person.

But—

They are not in front of the camera.

They are currently not shooting for drama scripts.

They were on the bed, both of them, with dim lights.

It was finished longer than Seung Gi had expected, and they both stopped for a few moments. Jasper's gaze were on Seung Gi for a long time.

"Me too—" Jasper felt his cheeks warm, "—curious."

_Oh God_.

This time Seung Gi was not bashful anymore. He changed his position above Jasper and kissed the corner of Jasper's lips and jaw. Jasper widened his eyes then adjusted to the situation—

"Seung Gi-ssi."

Seung Gi looked at Jasper.

"This isn't my dream, right?"

Seung Gi chuckled. "Apparently not."

The corners of Jasper's lips pulled to either side. Ah, that smile again. Seung Gi can literally go crazy if Jasper continues to smile and show off his dimples.

This time Jasper took over; he pulled Seung Gi so that their position was reversed.

"I'm already wearing my pajamas, I should be sleeping,” Jasper whispered. After all, sleeping is an important ritual for him.

Seung Gi touched Jasper's top button on the silk pajama. "Just take off your pajama, then."

**Author's Note:**

> THEY ARE JUST  
> OMG  
> I CAN'T BREATHE
> 
> I hope there is Twogether season 2! (and more bromance. or, you know. more than "bro"mance).


End file.
